


Staying home

by belncaz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Breakfast, Domestic, Established Relationship, KagaKuro - Freeform, M/M, Minor Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belncaz/pseuds/belncaz
Summary: Kagami and Kuroko rarely get a quiet weekend together but when they do - they find good uses for their time, even at the expense of politeness to their friends.





	Staying home

A/N: ugh....this was supposed to be for the KagaKuro weekend at home event but I clearly failed at time management and missed the event. Still, here's a thing and I hope you enjoy it :-) 

KagaKuro, mature rating for sexual content 

 Staying home

* * *

 

There was never one moment to point to, for when it all became real. It simply seemed that he and Kagami had always paired off.  Gradually, he'd found himself bringing over changes of clothing and a toothbrush to Kagami’s house, or snagging one of Kagami’s oversized shirts to sleep in – all those small signs that meant you shared a life with someone else. Until – as if by magic – he’d suddenly found that he’d moved in for real. He knew without looking that Kagami would grab something from the shelf while Kuroko would reach for the item in the drawer, exchanging what the other person needed almost without noticing they’d done it. Their rhythm was solid, they fit into one another’s lives with an easy comfort that reflected their understanding of themselves and each other. It seemed like they’d always been this way. 

Well, Kuroko would allow there was _one_ moment that probably signaled it was official beyond Kagami giving him a key. His lips kicked up at the memory of Kagami finally, and with great reluctance, saying they should probably get Nigou a dog bed so that Kuroko didn’t have to worry as much about the animal. Kuroko had decided not to tease Kagami for his clear disgust with himself about the matter, instead Kuroko had inched up on the balls of his feet, encouraging Kagami to bring his head down for a sweet kiss that had quickly turned wicked. Kuroko had fond memories of the day that featured Kagami’s hesitant capitulation that Nigou was part of his family, too. 

Kuroko stood in the doorway to their bedroom, a small smile still visible as he looked at Kagami's sleeping form. It was early on a Saturday and neither of them had to be anywhere, which was fortunate since Kagami was tired from his shifts at the fire station so he would be asleep for a while longer. Kuroko leaned against the doorframe and considered whether he should attempt to make breakfast for them. He didn’t do it very often since Kagami was obviously the more skilled cook, but it was clear that Kagami was not going to wake up in the immediate future. 

As Kuroko watched, Kagami turned on his side, his arm unconsciously sliding across the empty space beside him as if searching for Kuroko’s missing form. Even asleep, his expression darkened from displeasure as his forehead wrinkled and something that resembled a pout took shape. Kuroko shook his head and turned to head down the short hallway. He decided to brew coffee, at the very least the aroma might lure Kagami awake. 

While he carefully measured the grounds and water and set the machine to start, Kuroko realized he probably had enough time to grab a takeaway breakfast. There’d be less cleanup that way. He leaned down to pat Nigou's head and tell him the plan, with a quiet entreaty not to cause trouble while he was gone. Kuroko left soon after, heading to a local bakery that catered to clientele who needed breakfast quickly. He was not the only one there dressed casually and Kuroko smiled to himself as he wondered how many of the other patrons leaving with bags filled with delicious offerings were also going back to still-sleeping partners. 

It took only a few moments to be pushed to the head of the line and after getting the attendant's attention, Kuroko placed a large to-go order. He could sense the woman's skepticism and he just nodded politely as he paid and thanked her. There was no need to explain he wouldn’t be responsible for consuming most of this food.  

Kuroko entered their apartment just in time to hear Kagami’s phone ringing. He knew from the distinctive tone that it was Himuro-san and he hoped it wasn’t urgent – he wanted Kagami to himself for a while today.  Kagami had grumbled when Kuroko programmed unique tones for each of his contacts but he’d eventually had to admit it was convenient to be able to know who was calling when the phone was out of reach. 

He heard a muttered curse as Kagami woke up and answered the phone. Kuroko went to the kitchen and began unpacking his purchases, catching brief snippets of Kagami’s conversation. He sounded grumpy and his answers were interspersed with barely-caught-yawns and the rustle of sheets as he stretched the sleepiness from his limbs. Kuroko didn’t need to see him to know that Kagami would throw an arm across his eyes to block out the light as he cradled the phone next to his ear with his other hand – it was how he always spoke on the phone in the morning. 

Kuroko wasn’t surprised when the silence held for a few moments before Kagami managed to drag himself out of bed. He audibly tracked the other’s movements as he heard the door to the bathroom open and close, with water running to cue his use of the facilities. When Kagami finally loped into the kitchen, he had donned an old, threadbare sweatshirt and loose athletic shorts. Kuroko was relieved to see it – this outfit at least meant Kagami wasn’t rushing off somewhere right away despite the early phone call. 

With a small smile, Kuroko wished him a good morning. Kagami lifted one eyebrow and reached out to gently grab hold of his arm, tugging him closer. It wasn’t unexpected, and Kuroko went willingly, settling his slighter frame against the solid warmth of Kagami’s body. Kagami had yet to speak, but as he lowered his head to press a kiss to Kuroko’s waiting lips, his greeting was conveyed easily enough. Although it wasn’t one meant to seduce, Kagami pulled back slowly and let his hands slide down to Kuroko’s hips, applying just enough pressure to indicate his desire for Kuroko to stay there. 

“Tatsuya and Murasakibara invited us to dinner tonight, do you want to go?” His voice was still sleep-roughened but Kuroko recognized the slight change that indicated he was more awake. 

Kuroko wrapped his arms around Kagami and burrowed his head briefly against the soft fabric of Kagami’s shirt and inhaled the familiar fragrance of their laundry detergent and the scent of Kagami's skin. “We don’t have any other plans. I wouldn’t mind meeting with Himuro-san and Murasakibara-kun.” He paused and a slight edge of petulance could be heard in his next comment, “I’m glad it’s later though, I feel like I scarcely get you to myself anymore.” 

He wasn’t wrong, although it wasn’t intentional from either of them. Kagami’s shifts varied, but they were always lengthy. Kuroko’s schedule was steady as an elementary school teacher, but he had long hours too – spent in preparation, meetings, evaluations, and the myriad activities that comprised his routine. They had a very loyal social circle and were often invited to events, on top of the various occasions hosted by their respective employers. It just seemed that mornings like this one, with no immediate crisis in sight, were very rare indeed. 

Kagami bent his head and landed a light kiss on Kuroko’s hair, “We don’t have to go. We just saw everyone last week anyway. Want to declare it an official no-company day?” The ever-present-caveat that if Kagami were summoned to the station went unsaid, but the offer was appealing nonetheless. 

The words had barely been spoken before Kuroko agreed. “I would like that, Kagami-kun. “ 

For some reason, Kuroko’s ready agreement brought a slight flush to Kagami’s cheeks but he ignored it, aware that Kuroko couldn’t see him right then. 

“I’ll call Tatsuya back after breakfast and say we can't make it. Thanks for going to get provisions, looks like you brought just enough.” 

Kuroko smiled against Kagami’s chest, knowing that Kagami was only partially teasing him – Kagami could easily devour the impressive assortment Kuroko had purchased and still eye the bag in search of more.  

Once Kagami released him and they took their seats at the small bistro table in the kitchen, breakfast was a mostly silent affair as they refueled their bodies – with Kuroko stopping much earlier than Kagami. It was quiet, comfortable even – a routine they’d established long ago. But then Kagami’s eyes took on an impish light. 

He’d spotted the small box that held the vanilla cream pastry that Kuroko always bought to have as a snack later – he was a stickler for eating a proper breakfast and rarely had room to accommodate the treat first thing. Naturally, he’d bought a sweet item for Kagami as well, several in fact, but this simple fluffy pastry was Kuroko’s by more than mere tacit understanding. Kuroko had turned nearly feral when Murasakibara started to take Kuroko's designated treat one morning at a reunion breakfast – it was a moment that had drawn awed stares from them all, even Akashi had looked nonplussed. 

With a seemingly casual gesture, Kagami reached for it, as if somehow forgetting it was Kuroko’s favorite. He wanted to see what reaction Kuroko would have. And he admittedly couldn’t deny his curiosity, he’d never tried this particular item since Kuroko only bought one at a time and he Did Not Share, Ever. 

Sure enough, Kagami’s hand had barely closed around the box before Kuroko’s eyes shot over to him and he issued an anxious, warning huff of a growl. Kagami let out a startled laugh but he didn’t drop the box quite soon enough to appease Kuroko who quickly reached to retrieve it. Perhaps it was a throwback to their basketball days, but Kagami reacted nearly instinctively to prevent the steal, moving it out of the other’s reach. Kuroko pouted and left his seat, standing adorably on tip-toe to get his confection back as Kagami leaned back and held it away. 

Kagami counted himself lucky that Kuroko was reacting fairly tamely but he wasn’t able to prevent a slight warming in his chest at seeing Kuroko so focused on getting his pastry back into his own custody. Taking advantage of his longer reach, Kagami kept it away, and instead tugged Kuroko so that he stumbled just enough for Kagami to pull him down into his lap. Kuroko was off-balance and landed a little awkwardly, having to temporarily abandon his efforts to focus his attention on securing a more stable position. His legs ended up astride Kagami’s lap, and one hand was braced on Kagami’s shoulder while the other found purchase against the side of the table. 

Kuroko’s quiet, “Please give it back, Kagami-kun,” was just this side of a pout. Kuroko would never admit it, but he was currently feeling more than a little out of sorts since his toes didn’t _quite_ touch the floor in this position. Kagami’s longer frame had required the purchase of substantial chairs and Kuroko had lost this war only because Kagami’s legs kept his own a few inches higher. 

Having Kuroko in his lap and looking slightly flustered meant that Kagami’s goal had changed now to something more carnal. He lowered the boxed treat a little, a teasing smile in place. "Take it, then. Or shall I give it to you, nice you've asked so nicely?" His invitation was everything heated and promising. 

Kuroko flushed, realizing Kagami had decided he had another hunger he wanted to focus on for the moment. He shifted a little hesitantly before he nodded.  

Kagami opened the box and extracted the pastry, keeping hold of one end, noting there was a slightly sticky glaze on the outside as the box was tossed onto the table. He lowered it further, allowing it to be within reach of Kuroko's mouth if he extended his neck just a little. 

Sensing what Kagami wanted from him, Kuroko didn't reach with his hand, instead he pressed down into Kagami's lap for leverage and used his mouth to take a small, delicate bite. It was a strange moment for him, as the rich cream and flaky layers hit his tongue and one of Kagami's hands slid down to rest on his lower back. He swallowed, and was struck with the realization of what his usually innocent treat suddenly resembled – the cream exposed and overflowing in a way that didn't typically happen. 

He felt his cheeks heat further, knowing Kagami was watching him. But he reached again and this time a small flick of his tongue was seen as he scooped some of the fluffy cream into his mouth. He didn't even mean to be provocative, but the quiet hum of appreciation when the flavor registered had Kagami wanting his partner's mouth for himself. 

Kagami dropped the now-distracting cream puff into the box and instead lowered his head to claim Kuroko's mouth in a searching, heated kiss. He caught the barest trace of the rich vanilla cream but was more interested in the sweetness that was somehow intrinsic to Kuroko anyway. He licked at Kuroko’s lips, tasting the sticky glaze that clung there before deepening the kiss by cradling the back of Kuroko’s head with the other kept a firm, steadying pressure at Kuroko’s back. 

For his part, Kuroko was tilting his head to get the best angle and he’d moved one hand to twine through Kagami’s hair. He could feel his body’s temperature rising, the slow, easy pace of the morning giving way to the promise of another activity they hadn’t managed to indulge in recently. 

Kagami broke the kiss to move his hands to the hemline of Kuroko’s shirt, tugging it up and Kuroko helped him remove it – the cloth discarded with a shared, laughing flash and smiles of heated agreement. It was something they had never discussed but they both appreciated the playful intensity that accompanied their intimacy.  

Then there was not a breath to spare for laughing as Kagami pressed kisses down Kuroko’s throat and a series of nibbled bites soothed with laves of his tongue. Kuroko was starting to shift in response to the sensations and his weight seemed to be pressing deeper and heavier against Kagami’s lap with each passing moment until he was doing a fair impression of a lap dance. His fingers pressed demandingly into Kagami’s shoulder, gripping the worn fabric of the shirt and tugging in his own request. 

Kagami understood it, and soon his shirt was sent sailing in the same general direction that Kuroko’s had travelled. Neither of them stopped to admire the view, but when they resumed their kiss, hands were roaming in explorative, appreciative touches. Although there was no particular rush, an unexpected urgency took hold of both of them – an unconscious fear that the phone would ring or they’d remember they had an appointment somewhere.  

They did, however, need to relocate; not due to any particular fastidiousness regarding sex in the kitchen, but they were unprepared for this today. So with a muttered curse, Kagami released Kuroko’s lips and they pressed their foreheads together for a moment as they took shallow breaths.  It was inexplicably intimate, with the flushed heat of their skin and momentary gazing into one another’s eyes in perfect understanding. But the moment wasn’t meant to last forever, it had to give way to other – less cerebral connections. 

“Hang on to me, okay?” It was all the warning Kuroko got before Kagami made use of his powerful body to lift them both up from his seat. 

Kuroko hastily obeyed, wrapping his arms around Kagami’s neck and his legs around his waist – the position not especially dignified but there were more important things to worry about just then. It was a short trek back to their bedroom, made a little longer by Kagami stopping to press Kuroko against the doorframe and kiss him again; taking advantage of a rare opportunity where Kuroko did not have to strain to reach him. 

Soon enough though, they’d arrived and Kagami unapologetically kicked the door shut to ensure Nigou did not burst in.  Kuroko buried his face against Kagami’s neck to hide the smile that formed, but Kagami could feel it against his skin despite that effort. He grumbled something unintelligible before approaching their bed – he’d left the sheets and blankets askew when he got up that morning, intending to come back and grab them for laundry anyway. As it turned out, that was convenient enough. Kuroko unwound his arms from Kagami and was soon toppled, gently, down onto the mattress. Kagami followed, kneeling next to Kuroko’s legs so he had access to most of Kuroko’s body and trailing a hand down Kuroko’s stomach. 

Once he got his bearings again, Kuroko reached down to unfasten his jeans, but Kagami’s hands were already there, batting his own out of the way. Kagami didn’t immediately undo the closure, instead rubbing Kuroko teasingly through the fabric. It didn’t take long before Kuroko grew restless under him and made a quiet, needy sound that indicated he was indeed affected. Only then did Kagami carefully undo the fastening and tugged down the pants, with Kuroko lifting his hips to help. Tucking his fingers into the waist of both the pants and Kuroko’s underwear, he’d soon divested Kuroko of all his clothing. 

Despite it being Kagami, Kuroko still had to quell a slight flush of embarrassment at his naked state. But it was only a momentary discomfort before Kagami was reassuring him with touches and kisses and delightfully thorough explorations that Kagami found nothing objectionable in the least about his body. Kuroko wasn’t idle, either – tracing his fingers over the different ridges and planes of Kagami’s skin.  It wasn’t quite a contest to get one another worked up, but it was certainly an eager reciprocity that demonstrated their understanding of preferences and places that drew the desired responses. 

Soon Kagami was stretching to grab the bottle that was kept in a bedside drawer for situations such as these and then he was slicking some of its contents over his hands to ease the way for them both. Kuroko was always stunned by how gently Kagami did this, it made him feel like they had all the time in the world to spend together no matter what their actual time constraints might be. And then when his body was more than ready and he was digging his fingertips into Kagami’s shoulders in a silent plea for more, Kagami finally pulled back enough to take off his own shorts. 

Kuroko sat up, switching himself to lean back on his elbows as Kagami moved back between his legs.  Kuroko’s eyes were trained on where their bodies would meet and as Kagami began working himself slowly into Kuroko, he couldn’t help but tilt his hips even as his eyes fluttered closed. Kagami was always careful to prepare him, but there was no getting around that this was something to adjust to. 

“Alright?” Kagami’s brusque question would have sounded harsh in any other circumstance, but it was _this_ circumstance that mattered. He wouldn’t rush Kuroko and he always asked. 

Kuroko’s body had tensed slightly at first but he was relaxing even as Kagami’s question reached him. He opened his eyes again and sent a heated smile upward. “Please keep going, Kagami-kun.”  

Kagami groaned, he never knew if Kuroko did that deliberately – but the seductive intent of those words couched so politely got to him _every single time_. He reached to reposition Kuroko’s legs to improve the depth and angle of his strokes, his fingers absently registering the strength of Kuroko’s limbs even as he did so. And then he was heeding the request and moving, a pace that was steady and sure, he had no need to rush this part, either.  

Even so, their bodies were remembering that it had been a while, and the delayed hunger was willing to be only so patient before demanding satisfaction. It did not have to be discussed, it was there in the staccato pattern of their breathing, the glassiness of their eyes, and the strain of muscles as they continued moving. 

Kuroko could already feel the pleasant ache in his hips and the roiling pressure building swiftly in his groin; he just needed a little more before he could fall over. Kagami gave it to him, with that uncanny sense of knowing more about Kuroko than he could actually articulate, and drove his hips just that much faster, deeper, and surer – until Kuroko had no choice but to topple blindly off the precipice. 

Kagami’s skin registered the sweat that was running down his body and his brain even absently noted the matching sheen on Kuroko. What he was more focused on however, was the exquisitely open way Kuroko gave in to his climax. Kagami wouldn’t admit this, but there was something about Kuroko’s loss of composure here, when he couldn’t hide anything from Kagami, that added to Kagami’s own enjoyment. Kuroko was a creature of subtly and quietly determined restraint in nearly every other part of his life. Here, like this, Kuroko was something else altogether; as if he saved it just to share with Kagami. 

Kagami groaned in a sort of agonized pleasure as Kuroko's body tightened around him and he could sense his own orgasm rising. There was no need to hold it back anyway but Kagami didn't want to rush, there was something about this situation, with Kuroko arching under him in a helpless mess of senseless movement, that called to the most primitive part of his brain. Still, there was no prize for holding out unnecessarily and his body moved forward without him having to process it. He came just as Kuroko gasped out his name – the moment not actually a long one but somehow suspended in the inexplicable way that was a combination of movement, emotion, and sensations all at once. 

He collapsed tiredly on Kuroko, keeping some weight off with braced forearms, but the overheated slickness of their skin was undeniable proof of their exertion. There were no words for a long time, just the effort to breathe and the luxuriously private intimacy of being together like this. Kagami managed to roll slightly to the side, taking Kuroko with him as he wrapped his arms around Kuroko's body and pressed them together. They might have stayed that way indefinitely – nearly on their way to sleep, content and sated – if Nigou's demanding whine hadn't sounded so unbearably stubborn through the closed door. 

Kagami's eyes were still closed as he grumbled, "That dog is a menace, why can't he leave us alone?" 

Kuroko smiled even though Kagami wasn't looking. "He just wants to make sure we're okay, we're his family." 

Cracking open a single eye to look askance at Kuroko, Kagami replied, skepticism more than evident in his tone, "Family. Right. You didn't feed him breakfast, did you? And this is your rather unsubtle way of indicating I should go take care of that?" 

Kuroko smiled piously yet he affirmed Kagami's suspicions with his next words. "I brought you breakfast, Kagami-kun, you can feed Nigou. The sooner you do the sooner you can come back to bed." 

Kagami shook his head, defeated before a battle had even really begun, but he eventually managed to drag himself out of bed to go take care of the small chore. When he got back though, he focused on something altogether more important – and began taking Kuroko apart, piece by gradual piece, until he was unable to do anything but beg for Kagami for release. And Kagami complied, over and over again, until there was no energy to spare. 

Later, much later in fact, Himuro stared at his phone with a frown of irritation as his call went unanswered yet again – neither Kagami nor Kuroko had been in touch about their plans for the evening. Turning to Murasakibara he commented, "I don't know whether to be worried or irritated. If they didn't want to come over they should have just said so." 

Murasakibara shrugged complacently before tugging Himuro closer to hug him. "I think they probably just got caught up in something, Muro-chin. You know their schedules are crazy. It's likely they're in bed anyway." His eyes took on a gleam of inspiration. "Which is not a bad idea, we should follow that example." And without further comment he began pulling a laughing Himuro toward their bedroom – intent to take advantage of what seemed to be an unexpected night just for the two of them rather than with company. 

In the end, both couples were pleased with the plans falling through. Staying home together had its own rewards and none of them were stupid enough to overlook that opportunity.


End file.
